Hide Dare Truth Seek
by CrimsonTears93
Summary: The Gryffindor gang decides to tke a study break. Seems completely normal right? well add in some troublesome Slytherins, the fact that it's after hours and a game made by Parvati, Lavender, and Ginny what does it give you? Well you'll have to read to fin
1. Study Break

Wohooooo! my first fanfic. We finally got the courage (and an Idea that we can stick to) to write this story. Ok this story was made by both Samantha and Veronica. Visit our profile if u are confused by the names. Anyway on to the disclaimer.

Disclaimer- Old McDonald had a farm E, I, E, I, O. And On that farm he didn't own Harry Potter E, I, E, I, O. With a boo hoo here a boo hoo there here's a boo there's a boo every where's a boo hoo. Then someone reminded him that he owns Becca. Who does not appear in this chapteeeeeerrrrrrrrrr.

On to the story.

Chapter 1

Study Break

"Ugghhhh, too much studying." whined Lavender. "Your NEWTS are coming up in a week, there I no such thing as to much studying now!" said Hermione "Herms, for you there is never such thin as to much studying." Ron replied while leaning back on his chair.

"Flipendo!" Hermione muttered under her breath.

She pointed her wand at Ron's chair which sent him toppling over. (A/N: LOL)

"AHHHH! Oww!" Ron cried while falling over. "Hermione what was that for?" he asked form his upside down position on the floor.

"That was to show you what a little studying could do." Hermione managed to spit out between her laughter.

"Hey how about we take a little break from all of these books?" asked Ginny.

"Yea that's a great idea." Parvati agreed. "What should we do." asked Dean

"Hey how 'bout we play a game? Harry suggested.

"Please Harry not quidditch. Why don't we be fair and play a game that everyone can enjoy." lectured Hermione. "Oo, Oo, Oo I got it!" Ginny squealed hopping up and down on her seat.

"Well spit it out already." urged Seamus.

"We'll play Truth or Dare Hide and Seek!" she exclaimed.

"What?" everyone except Lavender and Parvati asked.

"Truth or dare Hide and Seek." Ginny started. "It's when a group of people all hide except for the person who is it. When the seeker catches someone they have to dare that person to do something. They must do the dare or they can't play. The dare has to be something within reason. That does not include shagging someone!" Ginny said the last line while looking directly at Dean and Seamus, having seen the looks in their eyes seconds before.

"Ohh come on Ginny, don't ruin our fun." They whined like 3 year olds. (A/N perverts)

"(Sigh), anyway, moving on. You only have an hour to find a person, if you do not find someone within that time then the rounds ends and we start over with a new seeker." Ginny finished out of breath.

"Alright I'll play." said Ron. "Me too." said Parvati. With a few more agreements Hermione was left. 'Ummm….. well I don't know, I mean it sounds really babyish and as Head Girl I'm suppose to set an example…."

"Head Girl setting an example my ass Herms! You, Harry and Ron have probably broken more rules then all the Gryffindors put together." said Lavender.

"Alright, alright, you guys win I'll play." Hermione finally agreed. "Great, so we'll meet back here at 8:00 hopefully be dark by then." Ginny instructed.

"Yea and that way we should be done before curfew."

Ha, Ha we're not telling you who said that. Buuuuuutttt a bouquet of pixie sticks to the person who guesses. Think reeeaaallly hard…. But don't hurt yourself in the process.

Okay hears a clue:

What Gryffindor would be scared enough to worry about that? Hmm, tricky, tricky. Anyway this is our first fanfic but we will not reject flames. All forms of criticism are welcomed. Please review and tell us how much you hate it or love it (yea right).

Ok luv u alllll biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. 333333

Sammy and Veronica. 


	2. Uhh ohh Draco

"Yea and that way we can be back before curfew." Said Neville (god I cant believe no one thought of that.)

"Oh greeeeaaaaaaat now Neville has to play." said Seamus

"Hey! Why is that a bad thing?" Neville asked

"Cause if you're it than most likely you'll end up getting chased by Slytherins." At this comment Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus laughed at the mental image of Neville cowering in a corner while a bunch of Slytherins surrounded him.

"There won't be any Slytherins if we play after hours." Ginny said with that look people have when they get an idea that's gonna turn out really bad.

"After hours! There's no way im playing this now." Said Hermione. (spoil sport.)

"Ohh come on Herms if you get caught all you have to say is that you were doing prefect stuff." Parvati said.

"Ughhhhh fine. I cant believe you guys or talking me into this."

"Yeeesssssss! Now we have everyone playing. Okay will meet back here later so we can play." said Lavender

"And remember sneak down quietly because we don't want the whole Gryffindor house playing." ordered Ginny

So with those orders distributed (o0o0o0o0o0 fancy word.) everyone went back to their own business trying to find something to do until the game. Hermione of course was studying. Harry and Ron were playing wizard chess and Dean and Seamus were staring blankly because they were convinced they could get hypnotized.(ive done that LOL)

**However many hours later you want:**

"Okay 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 good we're all here." Ginny whispered

"Now, I 'm pick someone's name from the cup and they will be it."

Ginny stuck her hand in and pulled out a piece of paper.

"And the winner is……. Hermione!"

"No,no,no,noooo! Why did you have to make me it." Hermione argued.

"Look Hermione you're it so deal with it." Parvati told her.

"Fine I guess I might as well be it."

"Good now everyone go hide and Hermione you should count to 100." Lavender instructed (geesh there bossy)

"Alirght, im counting 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15,16,17."

Everyone ran out of the common room to find some place to hide in the castle.

"Hmmmmmmm, if I were a Gryffindor where would I hide?

I had been searching for people for the last 10 minutes and still haven't found anyone.

"Who would have known it would be this hard to find them."

"Hmm, bored bored bored bored theres nothing to do while looking for them."

"Well I could run aimlessly down the corridor, even though I don't know how that would help but it definetly sounds like fun."

I shot off racing down the corridor at tops speed.

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as quietly as possible.

_Yep this definitely was a great idea_

I was having the time of my life whisper screaming my head off when I turned the corner and ran into none other than….

Draco Malfoy.

"Granger what the Bloody (Subliminal message: Icypanther) hell are you doing!" he yelled

"I was bored so I decided to run down the hallway is what the bloody hell im doing Malfoy1" I snapped back

"Umm Granger why are you in the hallway anyway?" he said with a look that showed he was going to get her in trouble.

"If you tell anyone I was here ill tell Mcgonagall that I saw you in the hallway after hours also."

"Fine, Mudblood, just tell me what you're doing here."he asked

"If you must know I am playing truth or dare hide and seek Ferret face."

Malfoy sent me a cold glare that most people would have shivered under, but unlike most people I didn't since I had been getting the same glare for the last 7 years.

"Honestly, how immature can you Gryffindors be. Playing stupid baby games after hours for entertainment. Merlin."

"Uhhh shut up Malfoy and go back to whatever it was you were doing." I snapped, again.

"Fine out of my way Granger."

He continued down the corridor with his robes flurrying around him making him look like a very un-greasy Snape.

Draco POV

He had been thinking about his fight with Granger on his way back form taking a bath in the prefects bathroom. Unfortunately his relaxing had been cut short because stupid Mertylle decided to interfere.

_Hmmm, that game of hide and seek truth or dare sounds quite appealing now. Hmm Gryffindors, Slyhterins and a game that needs hunting and embarrassment involved. Ohh yep this could be interesting._

**Bad Draco! Bad Bad BAD BAD. Ohh well if he was good than there wouldn't be a story would there? Nope so please review and im going to got do homework. When im done ill try and post the next chapter. Ciao I mean Adios. **

**Also since no one got the answer right anyone who reviews get a bag of pixiesticks. Cause they rock WOOOOOO!**


	3. The dare dum dum duummmmmmm

Hermione heard the sound of fabric rustling from one of the broom closets. She quietly walked over to the door and pulled it open. The sight she was met with was an odd one.

Harry was attempting to do an Irish jig in the small little space without tripping.

"Umm… Harry?"

"Huh? Ohh Hermione you found me." He said finally noticing her.

"Well Harry it's kind of hard not to find you when you're making all that racket. The point of the game is to _not_ draw attention to yourself." Hermione stated as though she was talking to a five year old.

"Yea well you see I was umm well….." he stuttered

"Exactly what were you doing Harry?"

"Well I got bored so I started thinking about how Irish people never move their arms when they do that jig and I wanted to try it so I told myself I would try it when we were done but I got really bored and had this sudden urge to jig." He explained

"Harry."

"Yea Herms?"

"I think you've had one to many head injuries."

"Ohhh thanks 'Mione(her full name is to annoying to type.) glad to see that my friend thinks I'm mental." Harry replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Harry. Anyway, don't I have to contact the others to tell them I found you."

"Yea go and put the spell on the thing and make it all glowy."

Hermione ignored his ridiculous lack of vocabulary and casted the spell on the coin that they had used for the D.A club.

In a few minutes everyone was surrounding the broom closet and waiting for what to do next.

"Okay now Hermione gets to ask Harry truth or dare but she can let anyone she wants give him the dare or ask a question." said Ginny

"Okay Harry, Truth or dare?"

"Ummmmmm…… hmmm let's see truth or dare. Hmmm, god this question is so hard. With truth I might have to admit something extremely embarrassing, but with dare I may have to _do_ something extremely embarrassing, decisions decisions. Damn it's just like Hermione to ask such hard questions." Harry mumbled to himself a little too loudly.

Everyone was staring at him with a look of utter shock and how could this idiot find that to be such a hard question. You see Harry was completely serious about the difficulties of this question because it could mean the difference between life and death, and as I'm sure you've already learned, Harry does not take these topics lightly.(said in the voice of that dude form the twilight zone.)

"Okay I got my answer……. Dare!"

_Finally_

Everyone thought in unison.

"O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o, bad choice, because I'm handing over the privilege of daring you to Ginny."

Harry's faced was now paler than Draco Malfoy's.

_Oh god not Ginny! Who knows what evil and sick twisted dare this girl can come up with. Okay that was a little to far… this is Ginny not Malfoy._

"Hmmmmmmmm, I got it. Okay you have to take off everything but your boxers and go to the prefects bathroom because I happen to know that there are two people in there that will not be very happy to see you, anyway you have to jump on the side of the tub and do a jig and then jump off and run out." She said out of breath

"Ginny you have to be kidding me!" Harry complained loudly (a.k.a whining)

"Nope." She said mischievously

_o0o0o0o, she's so cute when she has that look on her face…_

"Uhhhh, fine. I can't believe you're making me do this."

A few minutes later Harry was standing outside the door to the prefects' bathroom unzipping his pants.

_Ohh shit! _Harry thought.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hmm.. what boxers to pick… I feel like wearing red but the only ones I have are the red Gryffindor boxers with the baby lions on them… ahh so what it's not like anyone's going to make me take my pants off."_

**END FLAHSBACK**

'_Well that was a great idea'_

Harry finally got his pants off and waited for the laughter to erupt. Luckily for Harry it was dark in the corridor and no one could exactly see his underwear.

"Hey Ginny? Who is it that's in the bathroom anyway?" Asked Harry with dread in his voice.

"Ohh just a certain Marcus Flint and Pansy Parkinson who are making out in the tub." Ginny explained coolly. "Why do you ask?"

"Ohh yea, just what I want, two Slytherins to see me in my boxers."

"Stop complaining Harry, it's not like you don't have a toned chest or something." Said Seamus, a little too dreamily.

Everyone gave Seamus an odd look but to not be rude they turned around quickly and focused on the task on hand.

"I always thought he was a little off." Ron whispered to Dean

"Yea, me too, that's why I try to fall asleep after him."

"Okay Harry on three, one, two, THREE"

Harry whispered the password into the bathroom and ran in as fast as he could. He jumped up on the rim of the bathtub and looked into the face of a very angry and half naked Pansy. He looked at Marcus and saw a look in his eyes that he was apparently interrupting something extremely umm….. entertaining. He quickly did the jig he was practicing in the closet and jumped off the tub and out of the bathroom. Not before of course hearing Pansy give a very late scream.

Draco POV

Draco, Blaise and the two buffoons were walking through the hall looking for the golden trio so they could play there little game when they heard Pansy's scream. They ran in the direction of the prefects bathroom to find a half naked Pansy, (she didn't have the brains to put her top back on) a very angry Flint and a nearly naked Harry. Obviously for someone who had no clue what the hell was going on the sight looked very wrong indeed. Not to mention that the rest of the Gryffindors were on the floor laughing there heads off. Well all of the Gryffindors except Seamus who seemed to be staring at Harry with a look of… was that lust?

"What in the name of Merlin _(subliminal message: sparklingdragontears) _is going on here." Draco asked the ummm, odd group of teenagers.

"Ohh Drakey poo the idiot Potter came running in hear doing a damn jig rudely interrupting us." Pansy said while rubbing up on Draco and giving him a look which she thought to be seductive but really wasn't.

Draco pushed her off of him in disgust.

"Look Pansy if you are still that desperate for someone to shag you then go back to whatever it was you and Marcus were doing. Or of course Seamus seems to be a little desperate." Draco replied coldly.

Pansy turned to look at Seamus but walked away frustrated when he gave her the finger. After telling Pansy off without having to open his mouth Seamus continued looking at Harry. Harry being a bit creeped out by this found his shirt and pulled it over his head, causing Seamus to look away.

"Alrighty then, now that the Slytherin slut ain't hear can me Draco and the two chimpanzees join your little game." Asked Blaise

"Buffoons you idiot, the two Buffoons." Draco corrected for the forth time today.

"Ahh, Buffoons, Chimpanzees, they're both ugly." Blaise said nonchalantly.

"Wait a minute Malfoy," Hermione intervened. "You just said before that the game was stupid, (sorry if I didn't write that in the last chapter but let us pretend I did…)

"Yes, well afterward my client and I agreed that it would be a horrible thing to pass up the opportunity to reveal some of the Gryffindors' darkest secrets and to watch them do humiliating things." Blaise said in a very business like matter.

"Umm…. Blaise… when did I become your client?"

"Oh, wait a minute…. I got my card in here somewhere," Blaise stated while fishing around in his pockets. "Aha, here it is!" Blaise took out a business card and handed it to Draco.

"Zabini's Lawyers and assistant agency. Whenever you don't feel like explaining yourself or need to go to court your personal Zabini assistant will be there to help." Draco finished reading the card and gave Blaise a look that said what the hell is this bullshit.

"Heeeyyyyyy D. buddy.. may I call you D… No…. fair enough how about Dr.Dray then…… okay okay… you know I always thought Draco was such a fitting name for you. It matches your eyes." Saying the last statement earned Blaise a punch in his nose.

Yea I know your all probably thinking what was this bull shit…. But you see the chaoter was starting to get totally pointless and off topic so I ended it there and im going to think up more dares and questions and the I'll post the next chapter….. also the subliminal message was totally pointless I no but I did write a real author on there…. He has good stories so make sure to check him out.. but he has a lot of slashy one hsots so im just warning you… they're still really good though… now its time for the thank yous :

Draculasluver- Hey thnx for the review and it wanst a problem to review your story…. I no how it feels wen you realize you have fans…. Lol. anyway since you reviwed you get pixie sticks…. They magically change to any color you like. 

Girly Girly- thnx for the review glad you like. (Hands out pixie sticks.)

Luckycharms445- yep that's y Hermione told what they were doing cause then Draco would be totally pointless….. wait no he'd still be fun to look at… nvm.

Umademescream- sry if I captilized rong but I would take forever to see how to capitalize every letter… lol. anyway thnx for the review and since you ask for a specific color… here are your purple pixie sticks. ;)

Queen lover- thnx for the review glad you like my story.(hands pixie sticks.)

Princess 4 a day- thnx for the review ands here are your pixie sticks.


End file.
